Heir to the Clan
by Fiction-wizard
Summary: You know what just come and read the story about an overly strong, mouthy girl,Who may or may not kill every one. Aslo review please. Oh and no it is Sakura but good guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Heir To The Clan **

Here is the first chapter to my new story that me and friend started wrighting the chapters might not be very long but we will try to make them longer.

In the small Village Hidden in Blood there was this clan, no ordinary clan. The clan had the knowledge of every bloodline and jutsu in existence. They called this clan the wolfbain clan, because it is said that the chosen heir of that clan would be gifted gifted with the bloodline of the great wolf demon Bane.

The village elders, deciding that they wanted control over the village, forced a male and female together and demand a child. Thinking that they could monitor the female to see when the heir would be born of if it would be born. Boy was they wrong. One pregnant female, knowing she was caring the true heir snuck off into the forest at night and gave birth. She begged the the wolf demon bane to take the child and let it grow up and live. Bane appeared himself and took the baby form it's mother and disappeared never to be seen again. The village elders, hearing what this mother did, killed her and sent out ninjas to retrieve the baby. the ninjas never returned, instead they swore themselves to secrecy and secretly watched over the village waiting for the true heir to return.

"talking"

"thinking"

Welll that is all we have right now I will update soon I hope. If you like it review plz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eleven years later a child with black, red tinted hair and silvery blue eyes was found wlking through the forest towards Kohana her name was Shadow. On her way she ran into a group of missing ningas called the Akatsuki. One of the members walking over towards shadow said "Hey there little girly. Where are you headen to?"

"Kohana" Shadow answered In a errily calm voice

One of the members leaning towards another member whispered "Do you know her Itachi?"

"No" came the answer

"She's too calm" whispered another member.

Just then shadow decided to move. Doing rapid fire hand seals she whispered. "Black lightning blade". Before the member that stopped hercould move, he fell over dead with a black blade of lightning through his chest. Then she gave a small errie smile before continuing her walk towards Kohana. The lightning balde vanished.

"Leader would like her. You sure you don't know her Itachi?" asked one of the memberswalking over towards the dead member.

"No" answered Itachi walking away

"Oh well let's go" said another member following Itachi out of the clearing

"Least we know where she is going" whispered the last member beside the dead body before gettingup and wlaking away leavingthe body behind.

Ten minutes after the last member left, Shadow come back and took the ring off the dead Akatsuki members finger. After identifying him the member, she took a kuni out of her pouch and carved his name on the ring, before tying it to a chain around her neck. Desiding to bring the dead guy with her to Kohana, she bit her thumb and rubbed blood on the wolf tatto on her arm before whispering, "Summoning Jutsu: Blood Wolf" when she finished the last word a giant fortey story tall red wolf stood behind her.

"what do you need pup?" growled the wolf

" I need a lift to Kohana father I'm bringing an Akatsuki member present with me" answered Shadow pointing towards the dead Akatsuki member.

Poking the dead member with a claw, he sighed. "very well pup. I will asist you I this endever" before lying down so shecould climb on. Then they were off. Tremmers could be felt form his paws prints all the way to Kohana.

oOo

That is the end of the second chapter how did you like it review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A random Ninja bursts into the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, earthquake, the tremors started small but they are getting bigger."

"Calm down Jin. It's not an earthquake." Said the Hokage calmly

"Sir how do you know?" asked the worried ninja

"Because the tremors just stopped. Look out the window" answered the Hokage tiredly

When the ninja turned around slowly and he saw the grinning face of a 40 story tall blood red wolf and a girl with midnight black red tinted hair and amused silvery blue eyes looking back at him through the window.

The Kohana ninjas, seeing the giant blood red wolf got into a defensive position around the Hokage's building and started drawing their weapons.

Just when they were about to through an assortment of weapons, the girl sitting on the wolf's back whispered cruelly "hurt him and you all will die just like this guy"

The ninjas stopped and looked at each other before they all looked at what she was pointing to. When they did every jaw dropped. There behind the little girl was the Akatsuki member Hidan.

0O0O0O0

That is the end of the 3rd chapter I hopped you liked it the next one I will put up soon ad don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Hokage, hearing several of his fellow ninjas gasp, moved over behind Jin towards the window to see what happened. It down right almost gave the old man a heart attack when he saw the dead Akatsuki Hidan behind Shadow. Gaining control over his emotions he asked "how did you come to have Hidan, and dead at that?"

Shadow, giving such a pure and innocent smile, but the Hokage saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. She replied, innocently at that "he was unfortunately caught in a lightning storm" after that she got an evil glint in her eyes and started chuckling.

_She seems too young to be able to bend lightning to her will_ Thought the Hokage, _something terrible must have happened to her to make her learn an S-rank jutsu. _The Hokage sighed before saying to Shadow, "My dear child, however did you learn to use lightning, and what possessed you to kill an Akatsuki member?"

Shadow pouting replied "I was just minding my own business when this group of missing nins came out of the forest and stopped me. Then this guy" pointing to hidan, "started bugging me so I summoned a black lightning blade," Gasp "and killed him," pondering thoughtfully, "don't really know there other members, but one of the members did say the name of another member. Now what was it?" by this time there were more ninjas around the Hokage's building each holding their breath waiting for her answer.

Then it was as if a bulb got turned on because shadow took in a breath and said, "Oh yeah, this guy that looked like a fish talked to this other guy that looked emo and said his name was……. Itachi"

Groans could be heard from the surrounding area where as Shadow just looked confused.

"What?" asked Shadow, "what did I say?"

"Itachi is the murderer of his clan. He then went off and joined the Akatsuki, a group of missing Nins" explained the Hokage slowly shaking his head.

Shadow all this information in and sat down on the blood wolf' back.

"Father could I have stopped all of them?" Shadow asked softly

"Not unless you wanted to die. One member is easy to take down if you have the element of surprise" answered bane calmly

"But look at these people father. One life to save an entire clan. Wouldn't it be worth it?" Shadow asked

Not if you are using your life to save them it isn't. Your mother gave you me to keep you alive. Not to sacrifice you to save a village that isn't your own" Bane growled softly before turn his giant head to lick her face. "You are my only child and I will do everything in my power to keep you alive. Please understand that."

"I understand father. I understand that deep down you are just a big softy." Chuckling softly before turning her attention back to the ninjas in front of her

The ninjas were so busy that they didn't even notice when shadow jumped to the top of the Hokage's building and when her summoning (father) disappeared.

After 15 minutes the ninjas finally noticed the 40 story tall red wolf was gone, and that Shadow was sitting on the top of the Hokage's building with her feet dangling over the edge looking bored.

The Hokage, jumped up and sitting beside Shadow asked "Where is you village child? You seem you seem too young to be walking in the woods by yourself."

Shadow visibly stiffened while her eyes turned from silvery blue to blood red, her hair lengthened and darkened and she produced sharp claws and fangs before she snarled, " I have no village. I was taken away by my father because the village elders wished to use the true heir to the village as a weapon. My mother didn't wish that fate on me so she sent me with my father. She was killed by the elders because of it. I am only 11 but I know every forbidden Jutsu and S class jutsu there is. My father taught me well."

Seeing as she wasn't about to attack him any time soon (because she's still in demon form) he asked "And who might your father be? I take it he is also a demon for you to change like this."

Shadow gave him a glare that almost made him pee his pants before saying. "I will tell you on two conditions. One you don't try to have me killed EVER and two you give me a place to stay"

"Deal, but only if you don't go demon in front of people until it give you a go ahead" answered the Hokage.

"Fine, my father was the summoning you saw. His name is Wolf Bane." Snarled Shadow watching the Hokage closely.

The Hokage you could saw was shocked, at what Shadow just told him. _How on Earth could she summon her father? Where did she come from? What else does she know? _These questions were running through his mind. Shadow changed back to normal. After 15 minutes of silence. Shadow got and walk walked over to the Hokage before smacking him upside the head.

"Ow" wined the Hokage "why'd you do that?"

Shadow shrugged her shoulders and asked "So where am I staying?"

Seeing her back to normal the Hokage answered "you will be staying with the Ryuu clan. Koori has a sun named Tonbo around your age. He and his wife Yabi always wanted a daughter but Yabi can no longer carry children. I will take you there after we get you enrolled into the Academy."

Seeing as she was about to complain he added "Just so the village sees you. I know what you can do and the people that saw you also know what you can do. But no one else knows. Just end to end the complaints I'll add you to the list of Black ops."

"Fine but I get a silver and red tattoo. Silver because of what I am and red because instead of shadows I follow the path of blood." Shadow explained. Before the Hokage could complain Shadow jumped straight down off the Hokage's building, much to the surprise of the entire ninja population that saw her, did a back flip just before she hit the ground, landed in a tiger crouch position and started walking down the street.


End file.
